Aveugles
by Laemia
Summary: SPOILERS SUR KH3. Il paraît qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un. Que créer des liens, c'est tendre la main dans les ténèbres, à un étranger. Pourtant il fut un temps où, même dans le noir, j'aurais pu reconnaître ta main entre mille. Lea/Isa, Canon.


**Hello !**

**Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce ship ? Si non, ça doit faire des années en tout cas... Je ne me souviens même plus.**

**Mais je sais pas. Après avoir fini KHIII je suis soudainement devenue émotionnelle à propos de ces deux-là (cette tournure de phrase est correcte en français ? je sais même pas ahah).**

**L'idée, et la métaphore de base, me sont venues en lisant la conclusion d'une nouvelle : _Neuf existences_, d'Ursula le Guin. Si vous pouvez vous procurer son recueil _Aux douze vents du monde_, hésitez pas, il y a un peu de tout dedans, de la science-fiction, de la fantasy, du fantastique... c'est grave sympa.**

**Mais bref. Gros, très très gros spoilers sur KHIII. Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu ! Je rigole pas, sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là ?**

**Pour les autres, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il paraît qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un. Que créer des liens, c'est tendre la main dans les ténèbres, à l'aveuglette, à un étranger qui le restera toujours.

Pourtant il fut un temps où, même dans le noir, j'aurais pu reconnaître ta main entre mille. Chaque endroit rugueux et chaque parcelle étrangement douce et la forme des articulations, les ongles rongés, toujours, mais pas trop, jamais jusqu'au sang – stressé mais toujours maître de toi.

Il fut un temps, par cette main que tu me tendais j'ai crû te voir, vraiment, dans l'obscurité, te voir comme on se voit soi-même, deviner chacune de tes phrases et tes sourires et tes réactions. C'est vrai qu'on vivait un peu en symbiotes, on s'aimait sans y penser, comme on respire, simplement. J'aimais tellement ça que je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Il paraît qu'on ne voit jamais les gens réellement. Toi et moi, on a décidé de tendre la main vers une autre personne qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, littéralement celle-ci. Une fille prisonnière, encore plus plongée dans le noir que le reste de nous autres mortels. On s'est rapprochés d'elle sans hésitation, avec le courage de la jeunesse, l'insouciance de ceux qui n'ont pas encore connu la douleur. On croyait que le monde était simple et lumineux, probablement parce qu'on était ensemble.

Ah, ça a fait tout drôle, quand on a dû affronter la cruauté du monde, non ? Surtout à toi, maintenant que j'y repense. Isa. Je devais être davantage habitué à braver l'obscurité, à tendre la main vers tout et n'importe quoi, à essayer de me faire voir, de devenir une flamme qui repousserait le noir tout autour, à tenter si fort de rester dans les mémoires, de brûler les rétines, tout sauf l'aveuglement de la solitude.

Un jour la fille a disparu. Le lendemain, on tâtonnait dans les ténèbres à sa recherche. Le surlendemain, ensemble, les doigts joints à s'en faire mal, on a sauté dans l'abîme. Le jour d'après, j'ai senti ta paume glacée contre la mienne, désagréable, presque brûlante puisque trop froide.

Simili. Nouveaux noms. Organisation. On savait pas ce qu'on faisait, mais on s'est persuadés que si. Lécher les bottes de Xemnas, gravir les échelons pour retrouver notre amie, la seule autre qui ait compté un peu, la troisième flamme illusoire dans les ténèbres, celle qui ne portait même pas de nom et qui n'avait pas de visage.

Écoute, je ne sais pas à qui la faute. À l'illusion ou à l'obscurité. J'ai changé, tu as changé, il y avait cet objectif qui nous a fait perdre de vue les vraies choses. Je sais juste que oui, même si je m'en suis défendu, c'est moi qui ait lâché ta main. J'en avais tellement mal aux jointures de l'avoir tenue toutes ces années, tu comprends ? Je suis désolé, tu sais. Je suis désolé mais je le referais, s'il fallait.

On s'est retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans la nuit. J'ai mieux supporté que toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai davantage l'habitude de tendre la main – l'autre main, celle qui n'était pas alourdie du poids de la tienne. Et puis, il y a eu deux lueurs, Roxas et Xion, et je m'y suis cramponné de toute la force du coeur que je pensais endormi. C'est bête, peut-être que j'essayais de combler le vide que tu as laissé, même si c'est moi qui suis parti. Ça n'a pas bien marché, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose d'aussi précieux, peut-être, alors d'un côté, tant mieux ?

Franchement, Isa, je t'ai lâché parce que tu m'étouffais. Un jour je pensais te connaître et le lendemain tu étais un étranger. Alors j'ai crû que cela n'avait plus trop de sens de me cramponner à toi. Je regardais sans la voir ta main, celle que je connaissais par coeur et à travers laquelle je pensais te connaître tout entier, et tout à coup ça m'a paru absurde, incongru, de continuer ainsi. C'est pour ça.

J'ai continué mon bout de chemin à l'aveugle, comme tout le monde, autour d'ombres dont le bruit de pas est devenu familier, quelques unes que j'ai appelé des amis, qui sont parties et m'ont fait au moins autant de mal que je t'en ai fait. Quoique, je ne devrais pas faire de suppositions sur ce que tu as enduré. Après tout, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un constat effrayant.

Ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'es fermé, mis des oeillères alors que tu ne distinguais déjà pas grand-chose, auto-persuadé de ton absence de coeur, de sentiment.

Jusqu'à la toute fin. Jusqu'à ce que tu le dises. Jaloux. Que t'étais jaloux.

Ça m'a fait tout drôle, comme si mon monde changeait soudainement d'angle. Jamais j'aurais crû. Parce que je me vantais encore de savoir deviner tes pensées, tes réactions, tes moindres faits et gestes, même après tout ce temps, alors que c'était impossible depuis le début. J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment connu, que jamais je n'aurais songé que tu puisses éprouver quelque chose de si vif et de si piquant que la jalousie.

J'ai réalisé qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, qu'on ne fait que tendre timidement la main dans les ténèbres, et que ce n'est pas si grave. Que rien que le fait d'essayer, rien que le fait de se connecter aux autres malgré tout, malgré les doutes et la peur, c'est lumineux et beau.

J'aurais bien aimé conclure sur un «_j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais_» mais ce serait inexact. Tu me manquais déjà bien avant cela, mélange de colère, d'amour et d'un sentiment dévorant de trahison. Cependant, à ce moment-là, alors que ton enveloppe de Simili disparaissait afin de t'offrir une renaissance méritée, la colère et la trahison ont disparu.

J'étais prêt à ce que, cette fois, ce soit toi qui me tendes la main. Je n'étais pas certain que le ferais, et c'est cela, cette incertitude et cette vague crainte, ce noeud terrible au creux du ventre, qui fait que la vie est ce qu'elle est.

Alors, quand tu es revenu, malgré tout, malgré les désillusions et les disputes, les trahisons, j'ai été heureux de ne pas te connaître. Ce n'est qu'ainsi, je suppose, que je pourrais passer une existence à te découvrir.

J'ai tâtonné et retrouvé la chaleur de tes doigts.

* * *

**Woup woup. Ça paie pas de mine mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**

**Review ?**


End file.
